


Roulage de pelle

by AndersAndrew



Category: Le Fossoyeur de Films - Fandom, Nexus VI
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Movies references, One Shot, Sarcasm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le Fossoyeur de films. Le Capitaine de Nexus VI. Une quête. Un trésor. Un oracle pas commode qui refuse de parler."Mettons-nous d'accord sur la définition de rouler une pelle, l'ami"





	Roulage de pelle

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas tagué RPF (real person fiction), pourquoi ?  
> ...  
> Parce que le Fossoyeur de Films est un personnage fictif. François Theurel ne se balade pas VRAIMENT de la crasse sur la figure, ne sort pas avec une pelle magique, et même s'il est bien ami avec le chroniqueur du Nexus VI, le personnage du Capitaine est....*roulement de tambour* un personnage, lui aussi.
> 
> Si cela vous met néanmoins mal à l'aise, pas de soucis, rien ne vous force à vous infliger la lecture de ce texte, n'hésitez pas à fermer la page.
> 
>  
> 
> Maintenant que ça c'est dit, j'ai écrit ce texte sur le prompt suivant :  
> Fossoyeur/Capitaine du NEXUS VI - "Mettons-nous d'accord sur la définition de rouler une pelle, l'ami" (nawak bienvenu)

Le baiser dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles le Capitaine pressa les joues du Fossoyeur entre ses mains en coupe, les lèvres fermement plaquées sur les siennes avec une passion romantique qu'on ne lui aurait jamais prêté auparavant. La lueur vacillante des torches se reflétait sur leur visage, formant des ombres mouvantes qui dansaient sur les murs en marbre de l'ancien temple comme un public moqueur.  
Lorsque le Capitaine se détacha enfin, il y eut un bruit mouillé de ventouse qui se décolle. Le Fossoyeur affichait une mimique effarée des plus comiques, digne d'un cartoon de Tex Avery, les yeux complètement écarquillés à la limite de sortir de leur orbite, tandis que le Capitaine se pourléchait les babines d'un air satisfait rappelant vaguement Han Solo, à la fois taquin mais sincère.  
« Ça me démangeait depuis un bon bout de temps ! », marmonna-t-il, avant de s'adresser à l'oracle qui leur faisait face, assise sur un trône artistiquement sculpté et qui les regardait d'un air plus qu'intéressé « On a fait ce que tu voulais, alors aboule les infos ! »  
\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas, répliqua d'oracle en se caressant le menton. Ça n'avait pas l'air aussi bien que dans les films...peut-être l'absence de musique... ?  
La colère fit s'étrangler le Capitaine du Nexus VI, qui dégaina le blaster attaché à sa ceinture :  
\- Tu te fous de m...  
\- Attendez une minute !, interrompit le Fossoyeur en le retenant.  
Le Capitaine lâcha un soupir frustré et se tourna vers lui :  
\- On n'a pas le temps ! Tu veux des réponses, oui ou merde ?  
\- Merde ?, répondit le Fossoyeur d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
Le Capitaine se dégagea brutalement, rangeant son arme avec une mauvaise humeur manifeste.  
\- Dites, on peut en revenir à nos moutons ?, lança l'oracle.  
\- Oh toi la ferme !, la coupa le Capitaine avant de revenir sur le Fossoyeur. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle a demandé que je te roule une pelle, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai payé le prix, maintenant je veux le trésor !  
Le Fossoyeur resta une seconde figé, sourcil relevé en signe de perplexité profonde, avant de répondre d'un ton calme, beaucoup trop calme :  
\- Alors il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur la définition de ''rouler une pelle'' mon ami.  
Avec un demi sourire affichant une parfaite confiance en lui, il leva devant leurs yeux ébahis sa précieuse Pupuce :  
\- Ceci, mes aïeux, est comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, une pelle.  
\- Votre famille a vraiment un truc pour les machins qui se plante dans la terre, fit remarquer le Capitaine.  
Le Fossoyeur fronça les sourcils mais décida de l'ignorer.  
\- Et ceci, est un VÉRITABLE roulage de pelle !  
Il fit tourner le manche dans la paume de sa main d'un geste expert, et un rayon de lumière dorée jaillit, frappant l'oracle en pleine figure. Celle-ci s'écroula comme une loque au sol, dans un enchevêtrement de voilages bleus et violets.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???, s'égosilla le Capitaine en se jetant sur le Fossoyeur pour lui faire lâcher son arme.  
Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt blanc sale avec une force insoupçonné et l'embrassa passionnément, en le renversant en arrière comme dans une scène de film hollywoodien. Manquait plus que le coucher de soleil.  
Après un long moment en dehors du temps, de l'espace, et des chroniques ciné, le Fossoyeur se redressa, décochant clin d'oeil et sourire gouailleurs au Capitaine laissé sans voix :  
\- Je n'aime simplement pas qu'on nous regarde, susurra-t-il sans fioritures.  
\- Ou alors on les fait payer, rétorqua le Capitaine. On n'est pas au spectacle ici !  
\- J'aime bien ton mauvais esprit, mon fier compagnon, répondit le Fossoyeur en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Tu es un peu comme un plaisir coupable que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de savourer en même temps que l'on tire la grimace. Comme des pop-corns salés en somme, ceux que l'on sert dans les cinémas UGC. Dégueulasses, mais tellement croustillants !  
Le Capitaine roula des yeux et s'écarta. Il alla examiner l'oracle inconsciente sur le sol, tapotant précautionneusement ses côtes avec le bout de sa chaussures pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant de dormir.  
\- Ça va être dur de lui faire cracher où est ce satané trésor maintenant !  
\- Mais le trésor que nous recherchions n'est-il pas celui que nous venons de trouver au cours de notre quête elle-même ?  
\- Arrête ça, tu deviens trop méta, le coupa le Capitaine. « le trésor que tu cherches se trouve dans ton coeur », c'est bon quoi, on n'est pas dans un Disney des années 2000 ! Moi j'ai besoin de thunes, de flouz, de blé ! Comment tu crois que je vais payer les réparations de mon vaisseau ? Avec des arcs-en-ciel et des fleurs ?  
\- Ton cynisme me désole, soupira le Fossoyeur.  
Il lui tendit sa pelle et, avec une courte pause dramatique, pointa le sol de l'index. Il y avait une large croix rouge peinte sur le carrelage qui dépassait d'en-dessous du trône, trône qui semblait être là uniquement pour dissimuler la marque et ainsi détourner les aventuriers de leur but.  
\- Commence à creuser et tu trouveras peut-être ce que tu cherches. Mais n'oublie pas de me rendre Pupuce quand tu auras fini.  
Puis il se détourna vivement, les pans de son manteau voletant derrière lui, la poussière qui le recouvrait formant un nuage de particules qui firent tousser le Capitaine.  
\- Tu vas où comme ça ?, dit-il en toussotant dans son poing. Reste là, on n'a pas fini !  
\- Chercher des réponses au sens de la vie, déclara le Fossoyeur avec emphase en ignorant le reste de sa réplique. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le cinéma est-il en pleine perdition ? Pourquoi le cinéma de genre a-t-il si mauvaise réputation ? Pourquoi les oiseaux ont-ils des plumes ?  
\- Pour voler, je suis quasi sûr que la réponse est « pour voler ».  
\- La vérité est ailleurs, Mulder. Et les poules ont des plumes mais ne peuvent pas voler, répondit le Fossoyeur d'une voix mystérieuse avant de passer le seuil, disparaissant dans la nuit.  
Le Capitaine hésita, regarda la croix au sol avec les yeux plissés par l'amertume, avant de se lancer à la poursuite du Fossoyeur, abandonnant rapidement l'idée du trésor. Il en trouverait bien un autre - et puis il se voyait mal pousser cet énorme trône tout seul. La flemme.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoiiiiiii !!! Reviens ici !!


End file.
